Pequeñas historias para días de lluvia
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: Me encantan los días de lluvia, huelen a casa y, el sonido de la lluvia me relaja. Esto no es un fic al uso, es para días como este, días raros. Viñetas y drabbles para sacarte una sonrisa... espero. Kiriasu Disclaimer: los personajes son de Reki y esto es puro fruto de la admiración.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a Reki.

AU

Drabble.

 **ETERNOS**

El aroma de aquel té humeante se había vuelto parte de ella.

Pasaba las hojas con suavidad, temerosa de desgastar aquellos recuerdos.

Los últimos rayos del ocaso, el bosque y ella, para él, no había más bella estampa.

\- No sé porqué imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

Levantó su mirada del álbum y le sonrió. Daba igual el tiempo que hubiera pasado, su sonrisa seguía siendo única, cargada de luz.

\- No me regañes.

\- No lo hago -. Se dejó caer junto a ella en la mecedora y, con un movimiento aprendido con los años, pasó su mano sobre su hombro mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Encajaban a la perfección. - Solo digo que eres previsible, siempre que van a venir de visita pasas las horas previas mirando esas fotos.

\- ¡Qué le voy a hacer! Soy una sentimental - se giró para sonreírle de nuevo, justo antes de robarle un casto beso en los labios.

\- Crecen muy rápido...- ahora era él quien la ayudaba a pasar las hojas del viejo álbum de fotos.

-Mira Yui - señaló una foto de la jovencita morena subida sobre los hombros de su hermano - fue maravilloso poder traerla totalmente a nuestro mundo. Mírala aquí con su hermano... Le tiene devoción.

El rostro de la mujer de grandes ojos avellana se ensombreció un poco.

\- Hoy olvidé algo de nuevo... - susurró -. Me hago vieja Kirito-kun - sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que ocultaba una gran pena.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, retiró el álbum de sus manos y abrazó a sus tres veces esposa contra su pecho mientras dejaba un suave beso sobre su frente.

\- Los cometas como tú no envejecen Asuna...

\- Eso lo dices porque eres igual de viejo que yo.

\- Eso lo digo porque me niego a vivir una sola vida contigo...

Se separó de su abrazo para mirarle a los ojos, necesitaba saber que era cierto y, cuando mentía, sus pupilas se dilataban tanto que llegaban a eliminar el brillo gris acerado de sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

\- Si.

\- Pero ¿es seguro? Quiero decir, ¿a pesar de nuestra edad?

\- Cien por cien seguro. Esta mañana superó la última prueba con nota.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío eso es fantástico! - se lanzó sobre él comiéndole literalmente a besos de felicidad. Les llevó mucho tiempo decidirse a traspasar sus consciencias, llevaban ya muchos años con los pies en el mundo real, aunque los avances de la tecnología superaban con creces la imaginación de los "Kayaba" de aquel entonces, haciendo difícil discernir entre mundos. El apoyo de sus hijos y nietos fue decisivo.

\- Volverás a tener alas mi Undine, mi diosa, mi Asuna, te dije que te querría eternamente.

~Fin~

Perdón porque es un drabble de 5 minutos antes de dormir, solo espero que saque una sonrisa a quien más lo necesita. ? ﾟﾘﾊ


	2. Chapter 2

¿DUERMES?

 _ **POV Kirito**_

Parece dormida.

No, espera. ¿Acaba de abrir un poco los ojos?

Arrgg con esta luz no puedo distinguir nada.

¿Estará enfadada? Es la primera noche que no está Kizmel con nosotros y Asuna estaba muy reticente los primeros días con eso de dormir juntos. Ha regresado de su baño y apenas hemos cruzado unas palabras antes de que se acostara.

Kirito, para, ya estás con tus preocupaciones sin sentido. Ha sido un día duro de patrulla, estaba cansada, solo eso.

Mírala, parece que duerme plácidamente ahora que la luna se acaba de colar e ilumina su cara. Si, tiene que ser eso.

¡Dios, es muy bonita! Creo que es la chica más bonita que haya visto en mi vida.

Tuvieron que ser difíciles sus primeros días en este extraño mundo. No quiero ni pensar cómo fue el momento en el piso primero cuando nuestros avatares desaparecieron y ella se mostró así ante todos. Me pregunto cómo sería el avatar que eligió. Seguro que no le hacía justicia.¡Dios! Seguro que muchos chicos se le acercaron y no con buenas intenciones. Si les hubiera visto en ese momento... ¡idiotas! Les hubiera hecho ver lo que es un jugador experto.

Pero ¿qué te ocurre Kirito? ¿Estás tonto? ¡Si ella te oyera te golpearía! Recuerda cómo se pone cuando nos toman por novios. Solo somos compañeros de juego...

Además, es una preocupación sin sentido, Asuna es fuerte, incluso puede que más que yo, y sabe defenderse. Encima es muy lista, el truco que uso para superar la quest de la habilidad de artes marciales fue, simplemente, sublime. Aunque he de reconocer que estaba muy graciosa con esos bigotes. Hubiera sido divertido que acabaran siendo su marca.

Para ser su primer juego valentía es admirable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los riesgos, pero su corazón y pasión... creo que nunca he conocido a nadie igual. Solo hay que verla con Kizmel y su gente. Le da igual que sean NPCs, para ella son... amigos, gente con problemas, con sentimientos, que despiertan su respeto y compasión.

Ella es... simplemente increíble, y ni si quiera es consciente de ello.

Por eso tengo miedo. Confía en mi, lo noto. Y yo en ella, no puedo negarlo. El propio Agil se dió cuenta cuando la llamé en la batalla contra el último boss. Menudo despiste... Lo dije sin pensar, daba por hecho que ella estaría ahí, mi perfecta partenair... Un destello veloz.

¿Y si algún día soy yo el que no está para responder a su llamada? No, no puedo permitirme ese fallo. Debo protegerla. Ella, más que nadie, merece ser salvada.

Se mueve. ¿Me habrá visto observarla? Disimulo.

No dice nada, sigue dormida, pero se mueve... Quizas tiene frío. Si, seguramente, ella es muy sensible a esas cosas, mejor le acerco una de mis mantas ¿De verdad se puede sentir frío en un espacio protegido como este? Ya no sé que creer, aún así, la arroparé.

Su pelo es increíblemente suave y eso que solo lo rocé un poco al taparla, creo que me he parado mas de lo conveniente a su lado al hacerlo.

Mejor intento dormir.

\- Kirito- kun.

-¿Asuna?

\- Gracias.

~Fin~

Hasta aquí otra pequeña locura. Ya ves me tiré a la piscina con tu amado Progressive.

Sonríe.


	3. Chapter 3

**SIEMPRE QUE TENGA TUS OJOS**

— Despierta...—le golpeó con suavidad aunque fue irremediable que no se sobresaltara.

— ¡Qué? ¡Qué?

— Te toca, está llorando — apenas balbuceaba.

— Yo fui la última vez... —Se giró dispuesto a recuperar su sueño.

— Kirito –kun... —su tono empezaba a teñirse de enfado —. Yo fui las últimas dos veces, ¡te toca!

Se giró quedando sobre ella.

—¿Y si le dejamos que llore? — con su melena desparramada por la almohada le observaba sobre ella, tenía aquella mirada pícara que la advertía sobre sus intenciones. Se había despertado, totalmente.

— No seas malo... —sonrojada, al notar el efecto de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, se esforzó por no dejarse llevar y sonar convincente. — Cuando sea mayor le diré que todos sus traumas son culpa de su pervertido padre...

—¡Oh... buena estocada subcomandante! —se hizo a un lado dispuesto a cumplir con su obligación— al menos...espérame despierta—. Depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios y abandonó la habitación.

Su hábil e inteligente guerrero, capaz de derrotar a cualquier enemigo, resultó ser un padre maravilloso. Desde el día en el que ella, temerosa, le anunció que esperaban un bebé se había desvivido por cuidarla, por cuidarlos a ambos. Aunque siempre fue parco en palabras todos sus gestos y detalles la mostraron cuan contento y emocionado estaba. Hubo momentos en los que llegó a molestarla tanta seguridad pues, a diferencia de él, Asuna estaba aterrada. Los cambios en su cuerpo y la revolución que sus hormonas generaron en sus emociones la descolocaban, estaban totalmente fuera de su control y a ella le gustaba tener el control. Sin embargo él... él parecía el adalid de la templanza, siempre paciente, siempre seguro de cada movimiento, nunca se alteraba.

Hasta el día del parto, ese día todos sus miedos e inseguridades salieron de golpe. El propio médico tuvo que echarle de paritorio, cada vez que la oía gritar hacía ademán de golpearle. Fueron Rika, Sugu y Ryo quienes tuvieron que apaciguarle en la sala de espera. Más tarde Sugu le confesaría que rompió a llorar como un niño. Tenía miedo, miedo de no estar a la altura, de no ser un buen padre, de no poder cuidar de ambos.

Asuna se sintió reconfortada al oír aquello. Tantos mundos, tantas guerras y, sin embargo, seguían sintiéndose como aquellos niños que por primera vez se encontraron en la mazmorra del piso primero del viejo castillo flotante. Aquellos niños que hicieron equipo para enfrentarse a aquel cruel mundo, llegando a ser invencibles.

Aquellos miedos que compartían se diluyeron al ver aquellos ojos que los observaban por primera vez como si fueran su único mundo. Algo que había nacido de su profundo amor ahora les necesitaba. Necesitaba que estuvieran más unidos que nunca, que le cuidaran y le quisieran como lo que era, su mejor regalo, el fruto de un amor que había superado todas las trabas posibles y se había mantenido firme y fuerte.

Cada vez que les veía juntos la felicidad más pura ahogaba su alma. Kazuto, su Kirito, era un padre responsable, amoroso y divertido, todas las noches le contaba cuentos para que durmiera, cuentos que no eran más que recuerdos de todas sus vidas en aquellos mundos que, en algún momento, llegaron a sentir su hogar.

Nunca creyó que pudiera quererle más hasta que se convirtieron en una familia y descubrió que era cierto, que el amor no tenía límites y que él, y solo él, era la persona que conseguía hacerla sentir afortunada cada día.

— ¿Asuna? —Regresó antes de lo esperado. — ¿Estas dormida? — susurró, esta vez, temeroso de despertarla. Ella no dormía, pero le gustaba fingirlo y observarle.

Se acurrucó junto a ella en la cama, la rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su cuello deleitándose con su calor y olor. Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, le encantaba dormirse sintiéndola junto a él desde que, en aquel mundo acelerado, logró despertar de su parálisis a su lado.

—Conseguiste calmarle muy rápido —susurró.

—¡Estás despierta! Eres una tramposa, te encanta engañarme — un nuevo apretón la afianzó aun más a él. Se giró para mirarle de frente y sonrió divertida. —¿Qué tal si seguimos donde lo dejamos mi diosa? —no le dio tiempo a responderle, sus labios ansiosos buscaron los suyos mientras sus manos se deslizaban dibujando las curvas de su cuerpo con suavidad.

—No sé de dónde sacas tanta energía... — las habilidosas manos de su marido la colocaron con suavidad bajo su cuerpo mientras, desde su hombro, ascendía hacia su cuello dejando un rastro de besos a su paso.

— Quiero más... —nuevamente saciaba la necesidad de ella callando cualquier posible respuesta— quiero llenar esta casa de niños.

Asuna no pudo más que reír ante su aventurada afirmación.

— Tienes grandes aspiraciones Kirito — para sorpresa de él, ella abandonó su actitud pasiva aprisionándole con sus largas piernas — Qué tal si empezamos por un hermanito y luego, ya veremos...

—Acepto, mi subcomandante —mientras hablada deslizaba en una caricia sus dedos hacia lo más profundo de su escote haciéndola estremecer—, siempre que tenga tus ojos.

~Fin~


	4. Chapter 4

**LA PROPOSICIÓN**

 **(Inspirado en Orgullo y Prejuicio, para Nati, por su ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!)**

— Entonces…

Su padre, madre y hermanas habían abandonado la habitación entre risas sin decoro y cierto nerviosismo cuando el muchacho pidió hablar a solas con ella.

—Señorita Yuuki, como imaginará mi visita no se debe a simple cortesía —carraspeó al tiempo que ella asentía y el rubor empapaba sus mejillas—. Desde que la conocí algo en su persona me perturbó.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Oh, no! No me malinterprete. No es que me perturbara como quien sufre de una enfermedad incurable o algo así, aunque no puedo negarle que a veces la sensación se asemeja a esa obsesión por quien se ve impedido y necesita una cura — balbuceaba algo nervioso e incapaz de sostener la mirada.

— Señor Kirigaya, me temo que no alcanzo a comprender de qué me habla.

— Sí, disculpe, en realidad ni siquiera yo soy capaz de ello cuando intento aclarar mis ideas respecto a usted —hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aliento—. Quería decirla que desde que la conocí su persona es lo único que ocupa mis pensamientos, es casi enfermizo ¿sabe? — comenzó a recorrer la austera estancia divagando sobre sus propios pensamientos que, desordenados le impedían centrar su discurso.— Usted, a pesar de las diferencias evidentes que nos separan, ha conseguido despertar en mi un interés inusual. Su pensamiento y discurso, diferente al habitual de las mujeres con las que habitúo relacionarme, supone un reto a mis propias convicciones llegando a resultar fascinante. No siempre lo comparto y, sinceramente, creo que debería reconsiderar algunas de sus posturas, pero ello no impide que sus palabras, su voz, retumben cada día en mi cabeza como un canto hipnótico.

— Lo cierto es que me deja algo confundida, ahora mismo no sé si debo ofenderme o seguir escuchándole — la muchacha frunció el ceño ante aquellos desacertados elogios que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Espero que lo segundo —la miró firme, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el efecto conseguido se alejaba en mucho del pretendido en el objeto de su atención, así que, continuó—. A lo que me refería es a que, creo que nunca he conocido una mujer que me embriague del modo en que usted lo hace. Algo que, como comprenderá, me ha perturbado, al fin y al cabo, mi apellido responde a una casa noble y su familia, bueno, digamos que su familia no se encuentra en una posición económica cómoda; por lo que, lo normal hubiera sido que nuestro encuentro no hubiera tenido más transcendencia que la simple conversación de cortesía a la que no diera importancia alguna. Sin embargo, usted, usted se ha colado en mis pensamientos Señorita Yuuki, aparece cada día sin previo aviso y consigue distraerme de mis quehaceres diarios sin compasión. He de reconocer que ello ha llegado a resultarme en ocasiones algo molesto.

—¡Oh! Discúlpeme, le aseguro que no era mi intención — con su natural elegancia, decidió tomar asiento en la butaca más cercana, necesitaba una lugar en el que apoyarse, aquella extraña declaración comenzaba a afectar a su equilibrio y su paciencia — ¿le importa si…?

—Por supuesto — hizo una pequeña reverencia en asentimiento, sin dejar de caminar. Lo cortés hubiera sido que, al tiempo, él la preguntara si no tenía inconveniente en que se mantuviera de pie, pero, al parecer, la nobleza no atendía a ese tipo de protocolos—. Como le decía, mi consideración para con usted ha aumentado considerablemente con cada uno de nuestros encuentros en los que, hábilmente, ha conseguido despertar mi interés y atraer mi atención. No solo por su belleza, la cual es evidente y destaca, en comparación con el resto de mujeres que frecuentan mis círculos, sino por su natural capacidad para tambalear mis más profundos valores. Sé que su carácter espontáneo, podrá ser un pequeño inconveniente, pero confío en su capacidad para adaptarse.

— Señor Kirigaya, le ruego que se centre, de verdad que no alcanzo a entender el motivo de toda esta…

— El motivo… —la interrumpió envuelto en una súbita decisión—, el motivo de toda esta amalgama de pensamientos inconexos no es otro que reconocerle mi interés en usted y… y pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

De pie frente a ella y con la mirada fija en el parqué, dejó toda la responsabilidad sobre la muchacha que, absorta en su propia confusión, le observaba anonadada. Una mezcla de sentimientos la aturdían, aquel hombre de porte firme, cabello negro y desconcertante mirada acerada lo había vuelto a hacer. Desde que se conocieron en la recepción de Lady Asada su persona la había causado una tremenda curiosidad. Era un caballero algo frío y distante, como si se presentara en sociedad sabedor de su alcurnia y modales. Sin embargo, en las cortas conversaciones que habían mantenido, tanto en ese como en los encuentros que se sucedieron, su sensibilidad, inteligencia y capacidad para despertar en ella el interés la habían fascinado. Desde que coincidieron en la fiesta que acompañó a la primera cacería de la temporada en los jardines del Duque de Schuberg, ella fue muy consciente que su interés en él era diferente al que cualquier otro hombre le causaba. Si no recordaba mal, aquel día, paseando por los aledaños del lago fue la primera vez que le vio sonreír y aquella sonrisa le enamoró. Aquella tarde un hombre sencillo y sensible se dejó ver tras esa fachada de seguridad que siempre mostraba, y ella se sintió agradecida y completa con su compañía. Se enamoró, se enamoró como una colegiala lo hace de su profesor de filosofía cuando le descubre a los grandes pensadores clásicos. Él la retaba intelectualmente y la hacía sentir una mujer con cada gesto o roce descuidado. Sin embargo, ¿qué formas era aquellas de pedir la mano de una dama? Humillar sin pudor alguno sus raíces y diferencia de clase como si bastara un título nobiliario para determinar la valía de una persona. A ella no la habían educado así, algo de lo que siempre se enorgullecía. Para ellas las personas se definían por sus actos y sentimientos. Estaba feliz por conocer que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aún así, no podría complacerle si aquellas palabras eran el reflejo de lo que él veía en ella y en su familia. Se levantó dispuesta a darle una respuesta y finalizar aquella humillante conversación.

— Me temo, Señor Kirigaya, que debo declinar su proposición —con las mismas se giró dispuesta a invitarle a abandonar la habitación, sin embargo, él se mantenía firme en el mismo lugar.

—No…

—¿Cómo qué no? Es mi decisión, usted, cree tener poder sobre muchas cosas por su abolengo, pero créame que mi vida me pertenece solo a mí.

— No la creo —se giró enfrentando su mirada. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en esa habitación fue capaz de sentir un atisbo de humanidad en él. La tristeza y confusión propia de quien ha sentido que se rompía algo en su interior afloraban a través de aquellos ojos oscuros que la enfrentaban—. Creo que usted me ama, tanto como yo la amo a usted. El corazón no puede engañarme tanto cuando atiza con semejante fuerza mi razón. ¿Acaso me está diciendo que esto que yo he sentido ha sido fruto de una desesperada imaginación? Me niego a creerlo.

— Pues no lo crea — ahora era ella la que se sentía inválida ante sus propios sentimientos dañados y rehuía su mirada, volteándose y dándole la espalda.

En un gesto desesperado, él se aproximó a su espalda y le susurro.

— Dime que no me amas y desapareceré para siempre.

— No puedo —las palabras salieron solas.

— Asuna…—era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, era la primera vez que sentía sus brazos rodearla como si ella fuera su regalo más preciado. Aquel hombre había conseguido calar hondo en su corazón, aún así no podía permitir aquello, no merecía que su declaración de amor fuera tan fría y pragmática, no lo iba a permitir. Se deshizo de su abrazo.

— No puedo amarle si ese es el amor que dice tenerme. No puedo amar a un hombre que se siente turbado por lo que represento, por lo que mi familia representa. No merecemos tal humillación. Si ese es el amor que dice profesarme, no lo quiero. No quiero un amor que nazca de la vergüenza por romper con las costumbres, quiero una amor que las rompa porque no son más que eso… costumbres. Hoy no he sentido que me amara, solo el deseo por lo prohibido, por lo incorrecto. Creo, sinceramente, que es un esclavo de tu propio apellido y ve en mi un escape, pero yo no soy solo eso. Por eso, no puedo aceptar su proposición — señaló la puerta dispuesta a invitarle a salir y olvidarle para siempre.

Pasos cortos acompañaron lo que parecía ser su último recorrido hacia el cadalso, hacia una vida sin su voz, sin su sonrisa y sin sus palabras. Pero antes de dejarla atrás, y con ella a toda su ilusión por ser feliz, decidió despedirse con una disculpa sincera.

— Ruego me perdone Señorita Yuuki, quizás no he sido acertado con mis palabras. Nunca lo soy, menos aún cuando esta cerca. Nunca pretendí faltarles al respeto a usted o su familia. No puedo negarle que esto que siento choca contra todo lo que siempre me han enseñado sobre cuál debe ser mi lugar. Enfrentar las creencias que a uno le han inculcado desde niño como dogma no es sencillo, aun así vine aquí. Vine porque el corazón me duele cuando estás lejos, porque te pertenece y te busca desde esa distancia. Porque me da igual el mundo si en él no estás tú. Perdón si no supe ser el hombre que la merezca. No volveré a incomodarla, ni a pretender que su atención sea solo mía. Me iré devolviendo la paz a su mundo que, veo, he importunado con mi presencia.

Cerró la puerta y se fue. Sus hermanas no tardaron en aparecer con rostros cargados de preocupación y desconcierto. Habían oído a su hermana hablar de ese hombre noches enteras, soñar con sus labios y su fuerte abrazo y, ahora, él se alejaba de su casa con cara compungida mientras su hermana sostenía las lágrimas sin apartar su vista de aquella puerta.

— Asuna…—se atrevió por fin a despertarla de su ensoñamiento la más pequeña de todas— ¿qué ocurrió?

—Qué es un idiota —y con esas palabras se desplomó y lloró, lloró sin contención.

—¿Acaso no te ama, hermana? — preguntó mientras todas se arremolinaban a su alrededor y la abrazaban.

— Sí me ama, me ama con todo su ser y yo a él —respondió entre sollozos.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó desconcertada la pequeña que, en aquellos asuntos del corazón, todavía se sentía extraña.

— Entonces, hija mía —la solemne voz paterna consiguió que Asuna levantara la mirada. Allí estaba él, Shouzou, su progenitor y con quien siempre tuvo una complicidad especial. Si alguien era capaz de leer a través de ella, sin lugar a dudas era su padre, quien la había convertido en aquella indomable muchacha—, lo que ha pasado es que tu hermana encontró la horma de su zapato. Asuna, querida —esta vez se dirigió solo a ella — a veces a que leer más allá de las palabras de un hombre para ver su corazón.

Mientras corría las palabras de su padre resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Había sido una auténtica estúpida, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta ya que la Kirito nunca había sido hábil con las palabras? Su torpeza siempre la encubría con su fría soberbia, torpeza cuando se trataba de ella. Él le abrió su corazón y ella dejó hablara a su orgullo.

Esperaba alcanzarle en el camino, por suerte, él no acostumbraba ir a caballo. Al ver la figura al fondo creyó que el corazón se le paraba de un vuelco.

— ¡Kirito! — grito desesperada, olvidando los modales, las formas y el decoro. Tenía que recuperarle, tenía que sincerar su corazón o la pena y el arrepentimiento acabarían por agotarla.

El joven la observaba desconcertado correr hacia él con el recuerdo de las lágrimas aún coloreando su rostro. Cuando le alcanzó, aquellas palabras que ansiaba decirle se ahogaron en su pecho impidiéndole hablar; sus ojos la miraban presos del dolor que ella le había causado y sintió temor, sintió el más profundo temor ante la mera posibilidad de romperle el corazón de nuevo.

— Señorita Yuuki… —se atrevió por fin él a romper aquella tensión.

—Yo…—¿dónde estaba su habitual elocuencia? ¿En qué momento decidió abandonarla? — Yo…¡no se vaya!

— ¿Cómo? — Kirito no entendía nada.

— ¡No quiero paz en mi mundo! —dijo al fin y, como quien descorcha una botella, las palabras comenzaron a salir a borbotones— Quiero que trastoques mi mundo, que quiera amarte y odiarte a la vez, que me retes cada día, que me hagas sentir viva. Que me abraces y no me sueltes. Que enfrentemos juntos a quienes no aprueben nuestro amor. Quiero ser tu esposa por encima de todas las cosas, porque… porque mi corazón también me duele cuando estás lejos.

Antes de que el último suspiro exhalara de sus labios, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y los brazos de Kirito la rodearon mientras le robaba el primer beso de muchos que le siguieron. Un beso cargado de anhelo, de pasión y de promesas que quemaba como el fuego en su interior. Suaves y perfectos sus labios se acomodaron a los suyos para no dejarlos escapar jamás.

Ese día ambos aprendieron que es mejor callar las palabras cuando grita el corazón.

~FIN~

 **Natius, aquí está esta locura para desearte un feliz cumpleaños de parte de tu mama y de tu tía postiza. Espero que te guste y no me mates por semejante tostón ¡jajajja! ¡FELICIDADES PRESI!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SERENDIPITY**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Reki. La imitación es la mejor forma de admiración.

AU inspirado en la película Serendipity.

 _Una_ _ **serendipia**_ _es un descubrimiento historiologicamente_ _ **hablando**_ _o un hallazgo afortunado, valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental o causal, o cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta._

Navidad, una ciudad cualquiera.

La joven buscaba con esmero estantería a estantería de la vieja librería por su tesoro. Su mejor amiga le había dicho que aquella reliquia literaria, de existir, solo podría encontrarla allí, así que, había recorrido toda la ciudad solo para dar con ella. El lado bueno de aquella aventura fue que, el librero, le había asegurado que estaba allí, lo malo que, para su sorpresa, aquel extraño lugar no guardaba un orden lógico, los libros de segunda mano se amontonaban sin sentido en hileras de baldas y, todos ellos, perfectamente descatalogados.

Así que, después de casi una hora de recorrer el lugar, cuando sus ojos dieron con su ansiado objetivo casi lo pasa de largo, tanto descarte la había llevado a tomar un ritmo monótono en su revisión, sacrificando su atención por el camino. Por suerte, se había dado cuenta a tiempo de su error. Mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción se agolparon en su pecho mientras, lentamente, acercaba su mano al lomo del libro dispuesta a tirar de él.

— Pero... ¿qué diablos! — antes de alcanzarlo, el libro se había evaporado; algo o, más bien, alguien, había tirado de él hacía el otro lado. Guiada por su loco instinto de fanática de los libros, acercó su mirada al hueco que ahora ocupaba su lugar, sobresaltándose al encontrarse una brillante pupila negra observándola desde el otro lado—. ¡Ey, devuélveme mi libro! —fue lo único que acertó a decir, consumida ya por su enfado.

— Disculpa, pero me temo que yo llegué primero —respondió una imponente voz masculina al otro lado, tras la cual, lo último que acertó a ver fue una fugaz silueta desapareciendo por su derecha, corrió hasta el final de la estantería dispuesta a enfrentar a su particular "ladrón".

— ¡Oye, tú! — le gritó al muchacho, casi chocando con él—. Devuélveme mi libro, yo lo vi primero.

Cuando aquella mujer se presentó ante él algo se agitó en su interior. Era una chica preciosa, cierto, pero su prometida también lo era, al igual que muchas mujeres bellas que se cruzaban en su vida cada día, incluso se le insinuaban, eso no le importaba en exceso; pero aquella chica... le había ¿tambaleado? Guiado por un impulso que no alcanzaba a comprender con exactitud se propuso jugar, alargar ese encuentro, le apetecía seguir mirando por un rato más aquellos furiosos, aunque preciosos, iris ambamarina.

— Explícame algo, si tanto insistes en que el libro te pertenece porque lo viste primero ¿cómo puede ser que sea yo quien lo tenga?

— Eh, eh...— tartamudeaba un poco al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, gesto que la hacía aún más adorable a sus ojos—, es porque hiciste trampas.

—¿Trampas? —río ligeramente de modo que su expresión adusta cambió, mostrando una sonrisa que la puso algo más nerviosa. El dueño de aquellos ojos gris oscuro había resultado ser un muchacho bastante guapo, moreno y, quizás, algo más joven que ella, pero tremendamente interesante, desprendía una seguridad poco habitual que captó su atención.

— Sí, trampas. Fuiste por el lado contrario, los libros deben ojearse y seleccionarse por este lado —dijo señalando al camino por el que ella había recorrido el lugar—, es por "este lado"— remarcó exagerando sus movimientos — donde está su lomo con las indicaciones. Es lo lógico, ¿qué persona escoge un libro sin saber de cuál se trata?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que el muchacho se limitó a observarla atónito, hasta que, de repente, una enorme carcajada que había aguantado durante toda su diatriba estalló en sus morros.

— ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!

— ¡Oh, genial! Encima te ríes de mí…

— No, no, no… perdóname, no pretendía eso, solo que la "pasión" de tu discurso me pilló fuera de juego—relajó su gesto y le dedicó una agradable sonrisa que tranquilizó algo su enfado—. Hagamos una cosa, si el motivo por el que quieres quedarte el libro me convence, gustosamente te lo cederé.

— ¿No te estás quedando conmigo no?

—No —respondió al tiempo que acompañaba sus palabras con un gesto de negación de su cabeza.

— Cuando era pequeña mi padre me leía cada noche un cuento de ese libro. Cuando me hice mayor, el cuento desapareció de casa y, ahora, es de los recuerdos más valiosos que guardo de él, por eso he estado buscándolo durante mucho tiempo —reconoció mientras su mirada, algo avergonzada, se perdía entre las vetas del piso de madera.

— Entonces, no hay más que hablar, el libro es tuyo.

—¿De verdad? —un brillo de ilusión infantil resplandecía en sus ojos que ahora le miraban fijamente. — Pero... ahora me siento mal ¿sabes?

—¿Por? Me confundes…

—¿Y si tu motivo para querer este libro era más importante que el mío? Quizás solo me lo cediste como caballero al ver mi loca reacción de antes.

—¿Quieres saber por qué quería este libro?

—Me quedaría más tranquila, sí.

—Vale, quería regalárselo a mi novia por Navidad.

—¡Oh! Entonces quédatelo—le dijo mientras, con sus manos, acercaba el libro que aún él sostenía contra su pecho—. Es un regalo precioso.

—No, no, además, ni siquiera sé si le gustará, ella no lee mucho. Es más cosa mía, así que, insisto, quédate el libro —con las mismas, extendió el objeto hacia ella que, al recogerlo, rozó sus manos notando que estaban frías.

—Al menos, déjame compensarte —añadió con decisión la joven—, ¿te apetece tomar un café para entrar en calor? Conozco una cafetería poco concurrida aquí cerca.

—Me parece una estupenda idea—contestó sin pensar, guiado tan solo por esa extraña atracción, ese deseo de conocer algo más a la divertida y bella mujer con la que se había topado.

.

.

El pequeño café situado en un bajo a dos manzanas de la librería era tremendamente acogedor. Poca gente, música suave de fondo y excelente café. Kazuto pensó que ese lugar era perfecto para él, no le gustaban los sitios atestados de gente, se consideraba un chico bastante introvertido, que disfrutaba de su tranquilidad y los momentos de soledad, por lo que, generalmente, evitaba los lugares populares y el contacto con las personas.

—Entonces… ¿eres de aquí cerca? —rompió el hielo tras sorber su primer trago de café.

—En realidad no.

—Me sorprende.

—¿Por?

—Este sitio que has elegido. Es lo que yo llamo un "reliquia". Lugares extraños dentro de la ciudad que solo unos pocos privilegiados conocen y, para eso, debes conocer bien la ciudad.

—Lo cierto es que apenas estoy familiarizada con esta parte de la ciudad, pero la primera vez que vine me llamó la atención su nombre y entre. Serendipity es un nombre curioso.

— ¿Sí, por qué?

—Porque creo que suena mejor de lo que significa, accidente afortunado. Aunque no creo en los accidentes, el destino está detrás de todo, prefiero asociarlo a eso.

—Oh, ¿seguro?

— Sí —afirmó ella con rotundidad.

— ¿Detrás de todo?

—Eso creo.

—Entonces que tú y yo nos hayamos encontrado podría decirse que es una serendipia —clavó su mirada acerada en ella haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y una temerosa sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Uhmm, no sé qué decirte.

—Vamos… chica que cree en el destino, ¿qué probabilidades había de que dos personas que buscaban el mismo libro, descatalogado por cierto, se encontraran casualmente en aquella pequeña librería de segunda mano? —La joven calló. En su interior aquellas palabras resonaban sin cesar, ¿y si tenía razón? Ella siempre daba valor a esas casualidades de la vida que te empujan hacia un lugar u otro, hacia una persona u otra. Además estaba aquella sensación, ese vértigo que la recorría cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, el sonido de su voz, su capacidad para hacerla sentirse cómoda ante un perfecto desconocido.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabes?

—Y nosotros predestinados—¿por qué la miraba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía apartar la atención de cada uno de sus gestos? Cómo apartaba los mechones rebeldes de su rostro, cómo removía su café, o su infantil gesto de degustar primero la espuma de la superficie antes del caldo oscuro. Su voz, lo suaves que parecían sus labios y cómo se curvaban cuando sonreía; incluso la timidez con la que apartaba su mirada. Le tenía fascinado y, lo peor, no se sentía culpable por ello, más bien dichoso.

— No digas eso…—se sintió algo incómoda, aunque no podía negarle que ella también había notado ese algo "especial" —tú tienes a tu novia y yo… a mí también hay alguien que me espera. No está bien decir lo que dices.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo así. Seguramente no soy buena persona siquiera con pensarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Y si es cierto? ¿Y si estamos predestinados? ¿Sería posible huir de nuestro destino?

—Me confundes…

—Lo siento, bueno, en realidad no lo siento. Pero dejaré el tema si es lo que quieres.

No es que estuviera molesta con su conversación, era más bien culpabilidad, el miedo, ese miedo ante aquello que se presenta por sorpresa en tu vida y lo pone todo patas arriba. Quizás era mejor hacer caso al llamado de la prudencia, quizás era lo más correcto.

—Creo que… es hora de irme.

Kazuto dejó escapar un pequeño bufido de insatisfacción, aún así, la acompañó hasta la puerta de la cafetería, era el momento de despedirse. La joven levantó su mano y pronto un taxi dio las luces indicando que la había visto.

— ¿No te apetece dar un paseo? —con ese último intento desesperado buscaba retenerla, al menos, unas horas más.

—Mi taxi ya está aquí —le sonrió.

— Al menos dime tu nombre. Yo me llamo Kazuto Kirigaya.

—Encantada Kazuto —se aproximó a él y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla—, adiós—susurró en su oído con tristeza, para después alejarse con su dulce sonrisa, montar en el taxi y dejarle ahí pasmado, mirándola partir, sin posibilidad alguna de buscarla.

Fue entonces cuando algo extraño sucedió. El vehículo comenzó a dar trompicones mientras un humo de feo aspecto salía de su capó. Kazuto sonrió triunfante y fue corriendo hacia el lugar en el que se había parado.

—Señorita, me temo que deberá coger otro taxi.

—No se preocupe por ella, yo me encargo —Kazuto había abierto la puerta del pasajero y, agarrando su mano, la invitaba a abandonar el vehículo—. Señorita, si esto no ha sido obra del destino…

— Quizás…— Divertida y con las mejillas algo enrojecidas, decidió confiar en aquella sensación. A lo mejor si había un destino para ambos, al menos, durante ese día. —¿Dónde decías que quedaba ese parque?

.

.

Pasearon durante un tiempo por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a una acogedora zona arbolada, un pequeño oasis dentro de aquella amalgama de edificios y coches de la ciudad. Hablaron de sus gustos, aficiones, miedos y muchas otras cuestiones, evitando entrar en temas más personales. Era como si ambos buscarán ser solamente él y ella, sin un pasado, sin aquellas ataduras que clamaban y alborotaban su conciencia. Era más sencillo así, más divertido, más mágico. Coincidían en muchas cosas, discrepaban en otras, pero, ante todo, sentían que se complementaban que, por alguna extraña razón, la compañía de aquel perfecto desconocido les hacía sentirse cómodos, ellos mismos.

Poco a poco se adentraron en el parque hasta llegar a un claro donde un antiguo carrusel de feria giraba y llenaba el lugar de luces de color, alrededor del mismo varias familias con niños se agrupaban.

—¿Montamos?

—No sé…, es algo de niños ¿no? Además hay mucha gente allá…—no le gustaba llamar la atención.

—Pues yo voy a subir, tú decides si me saludas desde abajo o disfrutas conmigo —rió mientras le abandonaba para salir corriendo en dirección a la pequeña atracción. La vio alejarse mientras su larga cabellera ondeaba al viento y suspiró "¿ _Qué te está pasando Kazuto?"._

Eligió un precioso unicornio blanco algo apartado de las figuras de dragones y carrozas donde los niños se habían amontonado, una genuina amazona.

— Que sepas que esto lo hago porque soy muy fan de los caballos negros — de un salto Kazuto se había subido al equino de su derecha.

—Seguro… —le sonrió pícara.

El carrusel comenzó a dar vueltas, zarandeándoles de arriba abajo en sus monturas. Kazuto quedó abrumado por la visión de ella, su cabello de reflejos pelirrojos brillaba con los tonos de las luces multicolor de la atracción, su delicado cuerpo se acomodaba con destreza en el corcel mientras no paraba de sonreír, no, no sonreía únicamente, le sonreía a él y tenía un efecto hipnótico.

— Kazuto, ¿crees en los flechazos? — apoyó tímidamente su cabeza en el mástil que afianzaba al caballo y que le servía de sujeción.

—Comienzo a hacerlo—fue tan sincero en sus palabras que ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada o se delataría. Consciente de su reacción y temeroso de volver a perderla, le hizo una nueva pregunta — ¿Qué tiene que tener el hombre que logre enamorarte?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? Curioso…

—Me refiero a que siempre creemos que hay un tipo de hombre que nos atrae, ese príncipe en el que nos obligan a creer desde pequeñas: alto, fornido, guapo, de cabellos oscuros, o quizás claros, ojos bonitos, voz profunda… Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero a veces es simplemente él. ¿Qué hay de ti?¿Crees que podrías enamorarte de alguien que ni siquiera hubieras visto? Como cuando entras en uno de esos juegos que me has dicho que te gustan e interactúas con personas a través de sus avatares, ¿crees que podrías?

Kazuto se quedó algo pensativo ante su pregunta, hasta que finalmente decidió responder con sinceridad.

—Creo que si una mujer es capaz de calarme hondo, su aspecto no sería lo que más me importe. Al final ¿qué es lo que te hace querer despertar cada día al lado de alguien? Su aspecto o la forma en que… —dejó su frase ahí. Por un momento se sintió hipócrita. Su novia era una mujer bella, le volvía loco su sensualidad y fue sobre todo por eso que se encaprichó, sin embargo… Sin embargo, había conocido a esa chica esa tarde y no quería que culminara el día, pues temía que, con ello, una parte de él mismo que acababa de descubrir desaparecería para siempre. Acaso su relación era una farsa, nunca la había visto así, pero ahora todo apuntaba a que, si no lo era, a lo mejor no era lo indicado para él, para sentirse feliz con todas las implicaciones que tan solemne palabra merece.

Sus ojos de una tonalidad ámbar oscura le miraban extrañados ante su reacción, se dejó atrapar por ellos y, poco a poco, un impulso irracional le acercaba a ella, a sus labios, que húmedos le atraían como el canto de una sirena llama a un marino. Notó el ligero tacto de aquella piel suave sobre los suyos, su olor propio de una flor exótica terriblemente cerca y su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, y una sensación de calor le invadió por completo, justo en el momento en el que un golpe del carrusel al parar les hizo desestabilizarse y, con ello, puso fin a aquel "deseado" error que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Salvados por la campana…—susurró ella por lo bajo.

Siguieron caminando y hablando hasta que llegaron al final del parque, era el momento de despedirse, y esta vez de verdad.

— Quiero volver a verte —se suplicó mientras revolvía los mechones azabache de su pelo en un gesto tímido.

— Creo que no es buena idea, tenemos una vida que nos espera.

— ¿Dejaste de creer en el destino?

— No, no lo hice.

—Entonces deberías darme tu número. Al menos merezco eso, tener la oportunidad de reencontrarte.

Dudó, dudó un poco antes de sacar un papel y escribir su número. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero todo su cuerpo le pedía hacerlo y no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para oponerse a ello.

— Tenlo, aunque sigo creyendo que esto es una locura…

Justo en el momento en el que Kazuto extendió su mano para coger el ansiado papel una ráfaga de viento hizo que saliera volando y se perdiera entre los resto de basura de la calle.

—¡Vuelve a escribirlo! —se apresuró a reclamarla.

—No, ha sido el destino, ¿es lo que hablábamos no? El destino no ha querido que ocurra.

— Pero no es justo, y no ha sido el destino, ha sido un desafortunado incidente unido a que soy un patoso.

—No insistas, quizás debe quedar así.

— Pero… ¿cómo volveré a encontrarte?

—Si el destino lo decide, nos volveremos a ver, quizás comience a jugar a tus juegos online —había llamado a un taxi mientras él buscaba el papel a su alrededor dispuesto a no perder la esperanza. Una vez dentro, con la ventanilla bajada, le dijo una última cosa.

—Mi nombre en Yuuki, Asuna Yuuki, ojalá volvamos a vernos.

~Fin~


End file.
